blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunting
Hunting is one of the many Life Skills you can use in Black Desert. It allows you to kill wildlife with a rifle and eventually leads to killing Blue Whales and Fugitive Khalks, both of which drop valuable meat, material for jewelry, and more. Getting Started Matchlocks Hunting Monsters are not affected by normal attacks. They will only receive damage from matchlock rifles. These rifles are not sold in shops and must be crafted by yourself, which can be done from a tool workshop. The level of the musket is determined by the level of the workshop so keep this in mind. If you are too lazy to make one yourself, you can also buy it from the Marketplace; check out the Main Weapon section to find a musket that is right for you. Please note that it is possible to enhance hunting muskets with black stones. When it reaches the enhancement level of +7, there is a chance to fail to enhance and subsequently reducing the enhancement level. You may challenge to break through the ceiling of +7 when you are confident and well-funded. Butcher Knife One of the most important things for a hunter is your Butcher Knife. Even if you have prepared everything stated above, it is of no use without a butcher knife as you won't get Hunting EXP points without using it on a Hunting mob. Remember to equip it beforehand especially if you are on the sea since you cannot visit the loyalty shop there.https://wiki.blackdesertonline.com/index.php?title=Hunting Hunting Zones There are 7 types of monsters that you can hunt that spawn throughout the world: # Small Whales – These spawn alone and can drop many items such as blackstones, Magic Crystals, whale meat, seaweed and starfish. Along with the hunting rifle and butcher knife, you will also need a boat to hunt these. # Crocodiles – These spawn in packs of three and can drop Black Stones, Magic Crystals and crocodile meat. They have a long 1hr respawn rate. # Giant Elk - These spawn alone and will not attack you, they are as harmless as the Witches Deer. # Giant Boar - These spawn alone and will attack you. They do minimal damage with slow attacks so they can be dodged easily. # Giant Bear - These spawn alone and will attack you. They can also stun you so time your shots wisely. # Giant Fox - These spawn alone and will attack you. # Giant Wolf - These spawn alone and will attack you relentlessly. The Giant Wolf can also spawn two regular Wolves to attack you. Boss Monsters Blue Whale The Blue Whale spawns randomly in one of three sections of the ocean around the continent (not in Margoria) Once discovered it will be announced to the server what sea it is in and you may begin hunting and killing it. Typically it will take three groups of five with moderate to high hunting proficiency. The top three groups who deal damage to the Blue Whale will be announced when it dies and they will receive loot as well as hunting exp for their combined efforts. Fugitive Khalk Fugitive Khalk is a boss monster that spawns in-between the border of Calpheon and Kamasylvia around Cyclops Land. It is a flying monster and fast which requires players to ride on horseback while hunting him down. References Category:Life Skills Category:Hunting